Full of Dares: Swingdancer23's Challenge
by floopyrocks
Summary: I have accepted Swingdancer23's challenge! I must accept all dares. :D Rated T cuz I'm drinking Sunny D and I'm awesome like that. What this is listed as Character wise will constently change. Dare 3 Drabbles is up! Chapter 2 of Dare 3 is now up! Go read!
1. CrackiestCoupleDare:Purple Locks Of Hair

**So this is the first dare in Swingdancer23's Dare Forums. The Dare? CREATE THE CRAZIEST CRACK PAIRING EVUH! **

**Luke: And Floopy has sort of done that.**

**Me: I have done… JAMIEXJULIUS! **

**Luke: ENJOY!**

**Me: floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

**Luke: … wait…**

**Me: WE DID IT AGAIN! **

Dare 1 – Purple Locks of Hair

Third Person POV

One morning Julius was on his way to work when he saw someone checking out the old abandoned farm.

The new person had short purple hair and wore a big hat. They had some kind of Mexican getup on.

Julius ran over to the new person. "Oh-mi-gosh is it Halloween already?"

She turned to Julius with a scowl on her face. "It is family ritual to wear this."

Julius fingered through his purple hair. "Oh sorry. Anyways I'm Julius. I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?"

The girl nodded. "I used to have a farm but now I'm looking for a new farm and I heard about some farmland up for grabs here on this island so I decided to come check it out."

"What happened to your other farm?" Julius asked.

The girl froze. She turned her head to the side to avoid Julius' gaze. "This really big corporation took it over." She paused for affect, looked down, and flinched. "That farm had been passed down through my family for 8 generations and now it's been turned into some kind of circus! And it's all my fault…"

Julius didn't really know how to respond to that. "I'm… really sorry."

The girl turned to look back at the house, ignoring Julius. Julius smiled when he thought of something. "Can I see you again? I have this shirt that would look gorgeous on you!"

The girl turned to look at Julius again but this time with a smile. "Sounds like fun. I'm Jamie by the way. I'll be staying at the Ocarina Inn for awhile."

Julius waved goodbye and walked up the road. This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>The next day Julius rocked back and forth on his heels while waiting for Jamie to come outside of the Ocarina Inn.<p>

When she finally came out Julius pounced. "There you are!" he exclaimed. "C'mon! Tonight's going to be the best night of your life!"

Jamie, astonished at Julius' sudden tackleness, let Julius grab her by the wrist and pull her all the way to his house.

* * *

><p>Jamie and Julius walked into Brass Bar, hand in hand, with Jamie wearing a pink shirt and ripped up jeans. Her hair looked normal but without a hat. Julius looked around an smiled. "This seems pretty decent for a first date."<p>

Jamie ripped her hand out of Julius' and took a step back. She blushed furiously. "D-date? Since when is this a date?"

Julius grabbed Jamie's hand and pulled her close, so close that their bodies were touching. "Since now."

Their lips touched and it all went uphill from there.

**Short and sweeet. what do you think? :D hope you liked it.**

**-Floopy and Luke**


	2. Tragedy Dare: Lost and Found

**So this is my newest dare, The Tragedy Dare, or so Lyric calls it. I hope you like it! :3 **

**Kurt: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

**The Tragedy Dare**

**Lost and Found**

_"A storm is approaching the Sunshine Islands. Residents have ignored the claims saying 'We never get hit by hurricanes and we won't start now!' Lets just hope that Hurricane Ivan passes right by them. And other news a criminal has been plaguing Forget-Me-Not valley. It is rumored that he has gray hair and a thing for ladies. What do you think about that Grace?" _

A man shut the crackling radio off and looked over at his son, who sat in a chair in the middle of the room reading a book. The man was short in height, even when sitting down in a chair next to a table with a radio on it and piles of old mail and bills. He had stringy gray hair that flew up all over the place and his stormy gray seemed to be boiling over with anger. The man scowled. "They try to tell us that we're going to be hit by a storm? That's ridiculous! They must be crazy! We have a reason for being called the Sunshine Islands because we never get hit by any storm. Never seen a rainy day at all!" He was saying this to no one in particular.

His son sitting in the chair nodded. The son was tall with short dark brown hair and bright green eyes. He looked nothing like his father. He was about 11 years old. "Yup. I love you too," he said.

The man scowled again. "George, if someone ever tells you something like this, just walk away and never talk to them again."

"Alright dad. Hey what's for dinner?" George asked looking up from his book titled: "Molly Moon, Micky Minus, and the Mind Machine" **(1)**

"They're fools for thinking that we're going to get hit by a storm!" the man yelled.

A woman suddenly entered the room. She had brown hair tied up into a bun and bright green eyes. She wore a dark blue apron. "Edward! I demand you go to bed straight away! You have a big presentation tomorrow!" she scolded. The man turned toward the woman and looked at her with sad pleading eyes.

"But Linda..." he whined.

Linda pointed to the door behind her. "GO!" Edward slumped his shoulders and followed Linda's finger. When he was gone she walked over to George and pulled his book out of his hands.

George glared at her. "What was that for?"

"It's getting late. You should go to bed too," Linda noted. She set the book down on the coffee table infront of the brown leather chair that George was sitting in.

George glanced at the clock on the wall. "Its only 7:30!"

Linda glared at him and George immediatly retreated. "Fine. Fine. I'm going." He walked through the same door that Edward had fled through earlier.

After they had gone and Linda was alone she wiped some sweat from her forehead in relief. "Glad that's over. I can finally have some peace and quiet." She walked over to the couch behind the coffee table and stretched out on it and before she knew it, she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE! A HURRICANE IS COMING!" Someone yelled outside.<p>

Linda's eyes flew open and she stood up. Running over to the front door, her brown boots clicking along as she went, she threw open the door and peered out and was met by a faceful of pouring ran. Pulling her head back in the house. She rolled her eyes. "Its only a mild storm. It'll pass over," she reassured herself. Walking back over to the couch she fell asleep on its cushy white fabric again.

* * *

><p>Outside a tall man with deep tan skin quickly directed everyone toward a boat that was at a dock. He wore a purple bandana and wore a vest with no shirt under it and black ripped up jeans. His eyes were an ocean blue and they had a mischeivious tint to them. He looked over the small crowd of gathered people. "Is everyone here?" he asked.<p>

"Look over there! There's a man on that roof!" A little boy exclaimed, pointing over the edge of the railing. Everyone ran over to her to see what he was talking about and infact, there was a man on the roof of a house, holding a meter up in the air.

The tall man ran off the boat and ran over to the house the man was standing upon. "Willton! We have to go!"

Willton ignored him. "These winds are incredible!" he murmured.

The tan man grabbed Willton's arm. "Let's go!"

Willton thrust his arm out of the tan man's iron grip. "NO, Iggy! I'm not leaving. I want to die with nature's wonders as my last sight."

There was silence between them until someone from the boat shouted, "Come on Iggy! We gotta go if we're going to make it!"

Iggy started running toward the boat, his signiture purple bandana whipping in the strong wind behind him, then he stopped and turned to look at his best friend. He murmured a couple of words of goodbye. "You were always my best friend, Willton. I... I hope you've had a good life."

Willton nodded at Iggy. "I have."

Iggy smiled, a single tear cascading down his tan cheek when the same little boy from before came running up to them.

"Come on Dad! You're gonna miss the boat!" he exclaimed, tugging at his father's vest.

Iggy looked down at his son, smiling at his curly hair. He then faced Willton again. "Goodbye Willton. It was nice knowing you."

Willton nodded. "Goodbye, friend."

Iggy nodded back, he then scooped up his son and started running toward the boat again. A minute later the boat cast off and quickly headed away from the island.

* * *

><p>Two men walked along a dirt road. They were not on the Sunshine Islands anymore. They were in Forget-Me-Not Valley.<p>

The one on the left had black hair that looked like he couldn't take control of, it stood up all over the place. The other man had short blonde hair, neatly brushed.

"So the residents left the island via boat, leaving behind a whole family and one random guy without knowing it?" The black haired man repeated.

The other one nodded.

"But while the people on the boat were fleeing, the storm caught up with them and they all died?"

The blonde haired man shook his head. "Not all."

The black haired man was taken a back. "How could one have survived?"

"Luck," the blonde haired man replied. "He's living here now, traveling wherever it was warm with his mother. But then his mother died after she gave birth to a son. He's been taking care of his little brother since."

"How old are they now?"

"16 and 12."

"But what are their names?" the black haired man asked.

The blonde haired man chuckled. "You ask too many questions. Their names are Kai and Denny."

"Those are strange names."

The blonde haired man nodded.

* * *

><p><em>14 years later... (back on Sunshine Islands)<em>

A girl lay on a beach, unconcious. Her long brown hair splayed out behind her in the sand. Her eyes slowly fluttered open.

She sat up and looked around her surroundings. _Could it be? _she thought. She got up and ran into the town. There were piles of rubble that must have once been buildings. Thats when something suddenly caught her attention. The girl walked over to one pile of rubble and leapt back in shock when she saw a skeleton. It was dirty, old and stinky. The head was the only thing left of it. The girl relaxed and looked more closely at the skull. Her eyes then drifted away from it and looked up at the clear sky blue sky.

_This. This is it. This is the Sunshine Islands, what I've been looking for my whole life. And now I've finally found it, _she thought. Her eyes drifted back to the skull _Except. This is not what I wanted to see. My father's skeleton. I knew he would be dead, but not like this. Under a pile of rubble. _Her eyes looked back up at the sky again. _Father. I hope you had a good life. I wish I, Chelsea Cloudette, had gotten to know you better. _Chelsea suddenly collapsed onto her knees and started sobbing.

* * *

><p><strong>Footnotes:<strong>

**1- That's a real book. I love that series! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Please R&amp;R! I worked soooo hard! :3 <strong>

**-Floopy, Luke, and Kurt.**


	3. Drabbles Dare: 1: Words

**So this is my entry for SwingDancer's Drabbles Dare! :D It has to be 10 chapters with 100 words each... sounds familiar... huh? I'm still keeping it in my "Full of Dares" thing...**

**Kurt: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

**Me: I forgot to say that I'm doing this on Bo! He needs some love! COME HERE BO! Oh and after this chapter he's gonna be doing all the disclaimers. for this dare ONLY. **

**Bo: Floopy is wierd...**

**Kurt: Tell me about it.**

**1st Edit (December 27th, 2011): So I changed some of the story. Don't worry I counted it! Its still 100 words not counting the title, my authors note, or where it says Bo's POV. Yeah, I'm getting a lot of help from my dad, who I got my writer's knack from. He's just helping me straighten out my ideas and get them right.**

* * *

><p><span>The Drabbles Dare: "A Rough Beginning"<span>

Chapter 1: Words 

Bo's POV

My parents caught the Castanet Flu a couple days ago and I've been living alone in my house for atleast 2 or 3 days now while they've been in the hospital. I didn't know what to expect when the phonecall came. I thought it would just be a regular phonecall, a concerned relative "checking in" to see if I'm doing okay. But this phonecall wasn't a concerned relative. It was from a nurse at the hospital.

"Hello. Bo?" she asked. I said yes. "I'm calling from the local hospital to notify you that your parents died." I dropped the phone and fled the house.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for chapter one! What do you think? I hope you like! See you next time! :3<strong>

**-floopyrocks, Kurt, and Bo (Luke is back at home for the holidays)**


	4. DrabDare:2:BeingMuggedHelpsWithDecisions

**So here is drabble #2! HOORAY! I had to get like MAJOR help from my dad. He helped me bring it down to 100 words, the original version was 146 words. Does this writing style not sound like me? *shrugs* I don't know, its your decision. Let me know what you think in your review! **

**Okay DISCLAIMER TIME! :3 BO!**

**Bo: I really don't want to do this.**

**Me: Come on Bo! YOU ARE HELPIN' ME IN THIS CONTEST WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!**

**Bo: No.**

**Me: Do it or mushrooms go bye-bye. (i bribed him with mushrooms. :3 me and my ways of persuasion. x3)**

**Bo: NOOOO! *groans* fine! floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

***I pat Bo's head* Me: Good boy. Anyways Enjoy this drabble! Next one is coming soon! :3**

* * *

><p><span>The Drabbles Dare: "A Rough Beginning"<span>

Chapter 2: Getting Mugged Helps Me Make Decisions

Bo's POV

Hiding in a dark alleyway, I closed my eyes to think. Running from protective services wasn't my best idea during the winter. _It's all a lie, it has to be. They aren't gone, _I thought. The flu finally had caught me, just like my parents. Suddenly, rough hands yanked me up, demanded money or a beat down, but they beat me anyway after they took my last coin. Bleeding on the chilly pavement, my breaths coming in choked spasms, I wondered if I could live like this. Is death preferable? Or will this make me stronger?

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked Chapter 2! :3 Till next time:<strong>

**Me: BYE! **

***silence* **

**Me: Bo you're supposed to say bye.**

**Bo: No! You already got me to do the disclaimer! I AM NOT YOUR OFFICIAL SLAVE!**

***grins* Me: Okay I'll go get that arranged then...**

**Bo: Please don't... anything BUT that!**

**Me: If you don't want to be my OFFICIAL slave then you have to do what I say until this dare is over.**

**Bo: Fine.**

**Me: Now say bye with me, AND PUT SOME ENTHUSIAM IN IT!**

***static crackle***

* * *

><p><strong>We interrupt your regularily scheduled program to alert the public of dangers.<strong>

**Be on the lookout for a crazy maniac, running around and screaming "GET ME OUT OF HERE" very loudly. **

**Alert the authorities immediatly if you see this drug-addicted spaz.**

**Thank you for listening, we now return you to your regularily scheduled program.**

* * *

><p><strong>*static crackle*<strong>

**Me and Bo: BYE!**

**Me: WAIT WHERE'S KURT?**

**Bo: he left...**

**Me: KURT! GET YO' BUT BACK OVA' HERE!**

**- Floopy, Bo, and a runnaway Kurt on the loose**

* * *

><p><strong>Me and my randomness... :3 sorry bout that.<strong>


	5. Drabbles Dare:3: Not the Same

**Bo: floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon. **

* * *

><p><span>The Drabble Dare: "My Rough Beginning"<span>

Chapter 3: Not the Same

Bo's POV

In the dumpster, my hands dove into the pile of garbage to find some food. Footsteps echoed off the walls and I froze. I looked up to see an old man walking along. I smirked at the easy target, I wasn't the same boy who got mugged months ago. I mugged him and got $200. He threatened to call the cops on me but I told him that if he did that he would have to tell the cops what he was doing in this bad part of town in the first place, that shut him up and we parted our ways without another word.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok for some reason... the review thing is working and I can only read reviews on my email... soo... ya. <strong>

**-floopyrocks, Kurt, and Bo**


	6. Drabbles Dare: 4: Unfamiliar Waters

**Bo: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

* * *

><p><span>Drabbles Dare: "My Rough Beginning"<span>

Chapter 4: Unfamiliar Waters

Bo's POV

Tall grass whipping at my already worn out shoes as I dashed through unknown, unfamiliar, yards. They were after me, my latest scam hadn't gone too well. My feet reached cobblestone, making it easier to run. I kept running until I reached a pier, the old wood creaking in protest under my feet. I reached the end, cornered. Looking out to sea I saw a boat which was not too far away.

"FREEZE!" the cops exclaimed. "PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" I looked from the cops to the boat. Salty sea water rushed up to meet me as I dove in.

* * *

><p><strong>I've really gotta start cranking out the chapters!<strong>

**-floopyrocks, Luke, Bo, and Kurt (heck ya luke is back! SAY BYE LUKE!)**

**Luke: BYE!**


	7. Drabbles Dare: 5: Stowaway

**FULL SPEED AHEAD!**

**Bo: floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

* * *

><p><span>Drabbles Dare: "My Rough Beginning"<span>

Chapter 5: Stowaway

Bo's POV

"What are you doing here?" the captain asked me.

I explained to him my situation, all from the beginning. Something in his eyes changed, it was sorrow for me. I bribed him with the rest of the money that I had on me and he finally agreed.

He stashed me away in a musty closet that looked like it hadn't seen sunlight in centuries.

The heavy clunk of boots reached the deck and the captain shut the door, leaving me in darkness.

"Have you seen a boy swimming up to your ship?" the cop asked.

"Nope. Now please leave. NOW."

* * *

><p><strong>I'M PANINCING CUZ I GOTTA GET ALL THE CHAPTERS OUT TONIGHT! <strong>

**Luke: STOP PANICING FLOOPENHEIMER!**

**- Floopy, Luke, Bo, and Kurt**


	8. Drabbles Dare: 6: Finding it Within Me

**Bo: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

* * *

><p><span>Drabbles Dare: "My Rough Beginning<span>

Chapter: Finding the Apprentice Within Me

Luke's POV

_What's that noise? _

I ran into the main area to find someone rummaging through the cash register so I tackled him. He struggled under me as I called for pops.

Pops ran in a minute later and asked the boy why he was trying to steal stuff.

The boy told us the saddest story that I had ever heard.

"You can work here, what's your name?" Dale asked.

"I… I'm Bo," he replied.

"Welcome to Castanet Island, Bo. I'm Dale and this is my son-"

"I'M LUKE!" I replied, fist-pumping the air. The boy smiled slightly. He had found his place.

* * *

><p><strong>-Floopy, Bo, Luke, And Kurt<strong>


	9. Drabbles Dare: 7: With the Stars

**Bo: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

* * *

><p><span>Drabbles Dare: "My Rough Beginning"<span>

Chapter 7: With the Stars

Bo's POV

A week later it was the New Years Festival and I really wanted to go. After a little persuasion Dale let me.

A girl with pink pigtails came up to me and said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Bo and I'm-"

Dale came up me and put an arm around me. "He's a close relative and he needed somewhere to stay so he's become my other apprentice. Bo this is Luna."

I nodded at Luna. "Uh… hey Luna."

I understood why Dale didn't want to tell the truth. He didn't want to say that I was criminal, someone who used to steal.

* * *

><p><strong>HOw am I doing?<strong>

**-Floopy, Luke, Kurt, and Bo**


	10. Drabbles Dare: 8: A New Feeling

**Bo: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

* * *

><p><span>Drabbles Dare: "My Rough Beginning"<span>

Chapter 8: A New Feeling

Luke's POV

"Name?" Gill asked.

"Bo Leaf," Bo replied.

I came with Bo as he got registered as a resident. But I felt a little wierd. _What is the feeling? Is it jealousy? Am I jealous of Bo? Well... he's been getting so much attention lately I guess I have been feeling a little neglected. _

"Smile for the camera," Gill said in his monotone voice. Bo smiled. _Flash! _"You can go."

Bo nodded. "Thanks... uh..."

"I'm Gill."

"Right, thanks Gill." And then we left.


	11. Drabbles Dare: 9: Going Blonde

**Bo: floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

* * *

><p><span>Drabbles Dare: "My Rough Beginning"<span>

Chapter 9: Going Blonde

Bo's POV

I bolted inside and slammed the door behind me. I had heard some villagers talking about how these cops were roaming the island asking they had seen someone.

Running into the bathroom I looked around. _I should changed my look. _I grabbed some scissors and started cutting my hair. I did such a bad job that it ended up to be jagged spikes. Taking some hydrogen pyroxide I splashed some of that in too and watched as 30 minutes later my choclate brown hair turned blonde. I finished off the look by tying a white towel around my head.

Luke thought I looked ridiculous.


	12. Drabbles Dare: 10: It Was All for Nothin

**Me: FINALLY FINISHED!**

**Bo: floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

* * *

><p><span>Drabbles Dare: "My Rough Beginning"<span>

Chapter 10: It Was All For Nothing

Bo's POV

A couple months after I got registered as a resident here they came looking.

Well apparently the cops weren't looking for me, they were looking for someone else. So I changed my look for nothing.

"You didn't have to do that," Dale said. "But I think its a good look for you." So I decided to keep it.

At first people didn't recognize me. When I went into Ocarina Inn to grab some lunch, Yolanda started beating me with a broom and yelling at me to get out.

I think I might like it here.


End file.
